Only if it fits
by sootynsweep
Summary: Written for the kink meme. The lows Hiroki goes to in order to please Nowaki. Warning: toys, masturbation. NowaHiro


* * *

Only if it fits...

* * *

"And?" Hiroki asked impatiently, frowning at the thing in his hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he threw it back to Nowaki as if it were diseased.

Nowaki's smile was wobbly at best. "Ah…Well, I thought…"

"You thought wrong!" he snapped. "I am not using this! No way! Honestly, what were you thinking? Has Akihiko's trashy BL novels turned your brain to mush or something?"

"I thought it was a stupid idea," Nowaki laughed half-heatedly. Deep inside, he knew Hiroki would never do such an embarrassing thing. "Forget about it, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I did sort of want to see you…you know…" he muttered, blushing furiously, "since Hiro-san turns me on after all."

Hiroki felt himself burning bright red. "A - Anyway! You can take this thing back to wherever you got it from 'cause there's no way in hell I'm gonna do…do _that_!" he cried, pushed Nowaki and his little _toy_ out and slammed the door to his room shut.

Two days later, the _thing _was still in their apartment. And Hiroki was currently glowering at it with all his might as though he wished he could melt it under the heat of his glare.

"Damn Nowaki! Why does it always feel as if I'm the bad guy here?"

It was true though that he could not get the image of those damn puppy dog eyes Nowaki always pulled out of his damn head. It was made even worse when he thought how pleased he would look if he actually did something for Nowaki for once.

After another ten minutes of staring at the - the _thing, _Hiroki sighed and grabbed it off of the table, proceeding to the living room.

"I feel like an idiot doing this," he muttered to himself as he lay back against the sofa and pulled his pants all the way down.

It was particularly big and he was not particularly open for being taken at the moment, especially when he kept thinking that it was essentially a large, plastic mould he was shoving up there. Why did he need something so artificial when he could have the real thing anytime?

Yet despite his cynical thoughts, he could not stifle the slight moan that escaped his lips when he licked the tip, positioned himself on top and pushed down against it. Slowly, he felt it slide into him until it was almost all the way in. Hiroki drew a shuddered breath and closed his eyes to spare himself the embarrassment of actually seeing and hearing himself being pleasured in such a way. He still had his pride dammit, and God forbid he groan or cry out just because there was a fucking plastic dick up his damn arse!

This was all somebody's fault, he was sure of it. Nowaki! Yes, of course, it was all Nowaki's fault for buying the damn thing! It was his fault for even suggesting he use it! Damn that Nowaki, just look at the lows his pride had sunk to in order to please that little brat!

However, cursing Nowaki until the blue moon was not solving the little problem he was currently having. Namely, that the _thing -_ he could not bear to call it what it was - was still inside him and he was feeling damn hot at the moment. All he had to do was imagine that it was Nowaki inside of him and he suddenly could control neither the low moan escaping his lips nor his own growing erection.

He held it firmly in his hand, moving up and down, slowly at first, then faster and faster, thrusting it into him to match his increasingly rapid and laboured breath. God, he forbid himself to cry out, he forbid himself to cry out!

Instead, Nowaki happily supplied that, although it was hard to tell if it was because he was shocked or just indecently turned on by Hiroki's self-fucking. Panicking, Hiroki grabbed it and pulled it out as fast as possible - a bad move as the sudden movement sent ripple of pleasure through his body and a rather loud cry escaped his lips as he jerked it out.

The embarrassment he quickly suppressed for the time being. Almost jumping up, Hiroki turned around to see Nowaki by the doorway, his bag slumped on the floor where he had dropped it in disbelief.

"N - Nowaki!" he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He prayed that he would die right there and then, let the earth swallow him up or lightning suddenly strike him, anything to save him the horrid embarrassment he was feeling at the moment. However, he did not die. The only thing that seemed to happen was Nowaki's slow steps forward and Hiroki suddenly aware of his painfully aching erection

"H - Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed.

"W- wait! Nowaki! I can explain!" he stuttered, but Nowaki was hardly listening to him.

"H -Hiro-san," the shocked look on Nowaki's face was slowly replaced by a stunningly sparkling smile. Oh God, that smile was blinding him! "Hiro-san!" Nowaki moved ever closer. "You…for me…"

And for the first time Hiroki wondered if eating couch stuffing would be enough to kill himself.

* * *


End file.
